


Meet Me in The Pale Moonlight (2)

by Benincasa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benincasa/pseuds/Benincasa





	Meet Me in The Pale Moonlight (2)

"..Sam.."

在全身上下都面临着眼前的人狂热的抚触之下，Root早已经失焦的眼眸里很快便融进了一层薄薄的水雾。

虽然她也想尽量紧咬着自己的下唇努力不发出任何声音，但Root始终都还是无法忽视Shaw的手此刻在她腿间做出的那些略显过分的行为。

她能感觉到Shaw正极尽所能地在挑衅着自己，她正在通过某些特殊的情爱方式向她宣战。她湿热的手掌和冰冷的指尖正同时贴合在自己腿部最为敏感的肌肤之上，而这类举动为自己的身体所带来的那些要命的欢愉感，最终也还是让Root忍不住对着Shaw轻声地呻吟了起来。

现在是凌晨5点。

微凉的气温下狭小的巷子里所爆发出来的热量可是会让人产生季节性的错觉。

幸亏今天是周末，街道上暂时还是空无一人。不然某些多事的路人一定会在上班途中被巷子里隐隐约约传来的火热的呼吸声和醉人的呻吟给诱惑，但也许在目睹过一些刺激到让人头晕目眩的场景之后，他们就再也不会有机会去上班了。

因为就算他们不会被乱枪射死，也一定会被小刀刺瞎双眼。

"..Sam..een.."

Root死死地钳住了Shaw的肩膀，她确实是无力抵抗身下一波又一波致命的冲击，而陌生又刺激的微痛感也还是怂恿着她不由自主地呢喃起了Shaw的名字。

即便那些发音听起来似乎是正在十分艰难地颤抖着，可Root就是制止不住这些声音从她的唇间不停地漫溢出来。

她觉得自己疯了，她居然就这么对着一个仅仅只是有些好感的人失控了。

她能感觉到自己正在被身前的人一点一点细细地吞噬着，Shaw那种激烈的爱抚也着实让Root感觉到自己的半条腿已经踏进了坟墓。

"恩？" Shaw故意在Roo的耳边闷哼着回应到，而Root也确实能感受到了Shaw在她耳畔边粗重的喘息之中近乎残酷的恶意。Root将自己的背脊深深地嵌进了身后的灰墙里，突然间她又开始变得说不出话，恍惚中她似乎也只是能看见自己的眼前反反复复明灭着的禁忌且暧昧的光景。

Shaw倒是挺意外原来Root在神志不清的状况下就会开始喊自己的名字了。

她无端地扯了扯嘴角，身前的人这种带着几分亲密的语调也是让Shaw觉得听起来十分顺耳。就像是在催促着自己应当要给予她挣脱不了的怀抱那样，Shaw的心里甚至也还为此而默默地窃喜了起来。

很显然，此时此刻她已经变得十分饥饿了。

"..Sam.." 绯红的脸还有迷离的眼，以及从Root颤动的唇间发出的泥泞且狼藉的叹息。

没有多余的废话，仅仅只需要迷蒙的视线之间简单的交流，Shaw就能够清楚地知道自己下一步应该要做些什么。

"..唔.." 不过为了堵住Root此刻这张不太受控制的嘴，Shaw还是决定先抬起头暂时纠缠上了她柔软的唇舌。

 

缠绵的吻，浓情的吻，贪婪的吻。

Root从来都不知道原来Shaw那张冰冷的面容之下也会潜藏着这么多异样的情绪。

"..Root.."

而Shaw也不知道自己究竟在呢喃着什么。

但刚才那一声轻唤无疑是吐露在Root敏感的耳际，Shaw正在舔吻着Root颈部美好的曲线，从她被发丝覆盖着的耳后开始，湿热的滑腻感直至她裸露的肩膀也仍未停下。

Shaw的犬齿缓缓地嵌进了Root的肩头，而耳边依然还未完全消散的火热气息也害得Root不禁一个趔趄反射性地向后退去。

可她始终都动弹不得，来自腰间的力度甚至不允许她向着任何方向迈出一步。

她正被Shaw紧紧地拥着，极为让人忘情的贴身接触也早已让Root忘记了上一刻她的脑海中到底闪现过了什么。

滚热汗湿的手掌正沿着她纤细的腰间让火苗一寸一寸的蔓延向她白皙的背部，背脊之上肆意的轻扫抚弄也害得Root在Shaw的揽抱之下不停地颤栗着。但Shaw却愉悦的很，她正带着明确的目的解开了Root身上丝质黑裙的拉链，而衣物给身体带来的束缚感越是变得松散，Root就越是觉得自己似乎是在被身前的人牢牢地纠缠着。

Shaw在轻吻着Root的同时也逐渐撤出了那只被她腿间的热浪浸染得极为滑腻的手，Root紧蹙着眉头略带不满地含咬了一下Shaw温润的下唇，身前的人却突然在这个时候尝试着分开了一点她们之间的距离。

Shaw明知道Root在这个时刻一定会反感自己这些不合时宜的举动，却也仍然还是在目睹了她难得表露出的娇羞无措的模样之后止不住轻笑着出了声。

而静如春风的吻却也在Root还未将满腹的怨气吐露出来之前迎了上来，眨眼间她心里那些还未完整萌生出的失落感就被唇齿之间的缠绵与温存彻底吹散在了清晨的雾霭之中。

浅尝即止的轻轻一吻，就在Shaw正打算要撤退的时候，Root却不依了。

她突然捧住了Shaw的头，十指则完全没入了她的黑发里，欲望就如同爆发的火种那般点燃了她体内流淌着的血液。Root用力地吻上了她，四唇紧贴的压迫感也使得Shaw不由地惊喘了一声，吸气时微启的双唇也终于让Root的舌头得到了长驱直入她口中的机会。

Shaw低吟着回吻了她，她就像是突然踩了个空似的跌入了那个Root为她铸造好的爱潮汹涌的世界里，Shaw的舌尖正在这个狭小且火热的空间里全面探索着，她甚至都无暇顾及究竟是谁将她一脚踢进了悬崖的最底端。

轻易就挑起一场富有毁灭性的战争可真的不是什么好习惯，Shaw反守为攻的速度也的确是快得惊人。她用力地掰开了Root的双手，唇间则情不自禁地对着她滑出了一声轻叹。

她在吻她，她正在吻她，舌与舌之间焦躁且狂热地纠缠着，她现在什么都不知道了。

Root温柔地笑了，无法控制。即使此刻Shaw炙热的吻真的让她觉得自己就快要虚脱，即使她的大脑已经完全无法继续思考，理智也几乎都被Shaw的双手给自己所带来的甜蜜的折磨而完全淹没，Root还是难以克制地笑了。

像个醉鬼得意洋洋地硬是说着自己还没有醉，Root其实也不知道自己究竟是在为了什么而笑。

Shaw恍恍惚惚地蹭了蹭Root的嘴打断了她鼻息间的轻哼，她当然更加不知道Root到底在些笑什么，她只不过是单纯地觉得她这副快要融化人的模样看上去意外的很是可爱罢了。

 

一记深得足以令人窒息的吻，Root气喘吁吁地用双臂绕上了Shaw的肩膀，从腰间开始蔓延到双腿的酥麻感更是让她整个人都瘫软在了Shaw的身上。Root埋首在了Shaw的颈间，Shaw看不见Root的脸，但Root却能感觉到她鼻息间环绕着的都是Shaw身上迷人的薄荷味，简直就醉得自己快要散架。

Shaw听见了Root在她耳边饱含着热气的无规律的娇喘还有细吟，这也使得她不由自主地伸出手去拥住了那具近乎快要塌垮的身躯，可她却一点都不明白自己到底为什么要这么做。

但至少她根本就不愿意在这个时候清醒过来。

她能听见Root略带撒娇的轻哼还有呜咽，她能感觉到Root紧咬着下唇的微微颤动着的皓齿，她还能想象出她努力地抑制着自己的渴求时那张难耐且羞赧的脸，而这一切都只会更加激起Shaw想要将她占为己有的欲望。

Shaw轻柔地吻过了Root细嫩的脖颈，指尖不经意地触摸过Root光滑的侧脸也顿时让两个人的呼吸都不由地紧缩了起来。Shaw扯开了Root的肩带开始用鼻尖神经质地蹭起了她的肩膀，而无论她的喘息现在正流连在Root的哪一寸肌肤之上，Shaw都能够清楚地闻到Root身上所散逸出的，那种与她的身份不太符合的甜甜的牛奶味。

但Shaw却并不觉得讨厌，她反而越发地感觉到了Root天生所带有的，令她完全无法抵抗的奇异的魅力。

"..Sameen.." Root软糯的语气在Shaw的耳边轻颤出声，锁骨被不分轻重地反复啃咬着的麻痛感却让她的体内渐渐产生了一种惬意且飘忽的感觉。Shaw也开始因为Root那种甜到快要融化的嗓音而感觉到异常的头晕，她都几乎快要站不稳了。

"..恩.." Root脱不下Shaw的大衣，也解不开她的衬衫，下腹蠢蠢欲动的燥热也害得她不得不更加贴近Shaw的身体磨蹭起了她皮质的腰带，快要毁于一旦的理智也伴随着体内深处的渴想空虚得让她近乎发狂。

天就快要崩塌，但她的心却开始热得更加滚烫。

"..混蛋.." Root微眯着眼睛贴近了Shaw的鼻子轻轻地摩挲着，她的喉咙就像是被灼烧着一样痛苦难当，纤细的手指也正不受控制地在Shaw的颈后细细地抽动着。

可能被眼前的人这般肆意地占有竟然也会是一件如此美好的事情，Root从没想过。

"随你怎么说.." Shaw嗤笑着凑近了Root的脸又把自己的唇重重地压在了她的嘴上，给予她的却是一个与自己嘲讽的态度截然相反的，小心翼翼地安抚着她的不满情绪的吻。

Shaw能够理解Root，而Root也能够理解她，不需要错综复杂的争辩，这便是她们的世界。

她继续沿着Root匀称的下巴一路舔吻到了她锁骨的凹陷处，期间她还断断续续地在她的脖子上留下了不少自己的痕迹，就像是带着惩罚的性质一样，Shaw净是选择在一些衣物无法遮挡的地方印上了那些深浅不一的标记。

"Sam.." Root一脸享受地轻哼了起来，她的身下正满溢着情潮，双唇正在Shaw无意识地低吼之间不住地颤抖着，而她的脑中却并未萌生出任何反抗她的念头。但也许在察觉到这些之时，她便也早已被Shaw如丝般温良的触碰无声无息地毁灭了。

 

眼前的人近乎半裸的状态让Shaw整个人都不可控制地躁狂了起来，空气里也开始缓缓地流动起了一股异样的暗涌。她想要给予眼前的人一些什么，但同时她也希望从眼前的人身上得到一些什么。她想要发泄，但更加想要倾诉。

"..Root.." Shaw开始一边褪下Root身上的破布一边在她的手臂附近落下细碎的亲吻，她吻在她馨香的身体上，嘴唇摩挲过Root细滑的皮肤之后轻轻地舔吮着，Shaw现在甚至恨不得把她整个人都吃进自己的肚子里。

Root感觉到自己即使处在这种寒气浓重的清晨里都热得快要中暑，她面色潮红地紧搂着Shaw的身体渴望着能够得到哪怕一丝丝的解脱，但结果她的体温也只是变本加厉地越升越高而已。

可她却仍然想要得到更多，Root希望自己能够被Shaw抱得满怀，然后不停地被她亲吻。

胸前突然袭来的挑逗更是刺激得她一阵颤栗，Root不自觉地仰起了头，千丝万缕的秀发正凌乱地黏附在她被汗水沾湿的耳鬓还有额头上，柔顺的发尾则是随着她急促且粗重的喘气频率而随风摆动了起来。

"..Sam.." 脑子里一片空白，Root现在除了无助地紧搂着Shaw的头还有略带讨好地喊着她的名字之外，做什么都是徒劳。Shaw更是一改之前温吞的攻势，她开始毫不吝啬地对着Root上下其手了起来，可她的指尖却也仅仅只是一直徘徊在Root粘稠的禁区之外，丝毫没有准备进攻的打算。

不过她的另一只手倒是毫不忌讳地开始对着Root的胸前揉捏了起来，舌尖更是肆无忌惮地隔着黑色的内衣舔吻起了她胸前微微隆起的敏感点。

Shaw顺手伸向Root的背后轻而易举地解开了她内衣的扣子，火热的唇舌也顺势在她愈发白皙的胸口之上更为肆虐地吮咬了起来。Root短促地惊呼了一声之后便心慌意乱地紧咬住了自己的手背，远远凌驾于感性与理性之上的愉悦也几乎让她崩溃得快要流出眼泪。

Root含糊不清地低吟了几声，说到底她也还是对Shaw这么灵活地为自己宽衣解带的行为感到挺不满的。

但其实她也没什么好不满的，毕竟她现在也没有资格和身份去阻止Shaw解开别人的内衣。

可是在这之后就难说了。

Root欣然地接受了Shaw加倍热烈的亲吻，她的脑子里诸多复杂的想象也在一瞬间就化为了乌有。她万分煎熬地在Shaw的挑拨下蠕动着身体，窜动的火焰像是在体内形成了无数个漩涡，Root也不知道自己到底应该在哪里做出挣扎才好。

不过从某一点上来说Shaw满足人的方式的确是和她的性格如出一辙，并不会那么的磨磨蹭蹭。

所以在感受到Root越发兴奋的情绪之后，她原本还游移在禁区之外的手突然就开始深深地探索了起来，狂热又激烈的抚触也让Root紧贴着自己的身躯一阵又一阵的痉挛着。

Root又急切地再次含咬起了Shaw的唇瓣，她感觉不到其他，只知道Shaw在她身下卖力地取悦着自己的行为就快要将她焚化。

"..呜.." 突然一股抵挡不住的情潮如同闪电般扑向了她的小腹，毫无预兆的猛烈快感让Root止不住搂着Shaw的脖子对着她轻声地呜咽起了来。而她此时弱气色气兼备的模样也让Shaw不禁对她有些心生怜爱，她一手紧拥着Root让她靠在了自己的肩膀上，另一只手则不急不缓地轻抚起了Root的后背，略显体贴的举动也让她的情绪很快地平复了下来。

 

"..冷吗？"

Shaw有些担心地在Root的耳边轻声问道，她在寒气中瑟瑟发抖的模样也让Shaw不由地开始紧张起了她的身体。

Root缓缓地直起身子一脸委屈地看向了Shaw，紧紧地咬住了自己的下唇之后便对着她轻轻地点了点头。

"抱歉.." Shaw一边说着一边就脱下了自己的大衣披在了Root身上，她下意识地搓了搓Root的手臂又将她紧拥进了怀里，Shaw有些尴尬，她从来都没有想过这种事情居然真的就这么轻易地发生在了她和Root之间。

"一句抱歉就想算了？" Root在Shaw的怀里赖了一会儿之后又突然这么开口道，她推开了Shaw的怀抱却整整齐齐地穿上了她的大衣扣好了纽扣。Root踩着高跟鞋头也不回地就朝着Hill的车子走了过去，"砰"的一声，关上车门之后她便略显疲惫地把头靠在了副驾驶座的椅背上。

Shaw一脸不解的隔着挡风玻璃注视着Root的行为， 身后突如其来的寒风也让她忍不住抱紧了自己的手臂缩了缩身子。Shaw用力地晃了晃头，她终于有些清醒过来了。

她就知道自己不应该对Root产生什么怜惜的感情，这女人是个疯子，她才不需要这些东西。

"你想怎么样？" Shaw快步走向车子打开车门坐在了驾驶座上，关门的同时窗外最后一丝凉意也顺势钻进了她敞开的衣领里，而Shaw的也语调早就已经恢复到之前那样冷淡了。

"去你家。" Root看似孱弱地缓缓转过头略带挑衅地看向了Shaw，但她知道眼前的人肯定是不会拒绝自己的要求的。

她就是知道，不需要什么理由。

"..." 意图明显，Shaw挑眉看着Root熠熠生辉的星眸不禁想到。

她无可奈何地摇着头握住了方向盘，幸好Hill没有把车钥匙拔走，虽然两个车灯都已经被Natasha砸碎了，但Shaw觉得大早上的其实也用不到那些东西。

没有迟疑太久Shaw便发动车子打开了暖气，她转过头看着Root颈边的安全带并示意着她乖乖将其系好之后自己才会开车。眼前的人接收了她的指示闭着眼睛撇了撇嘴，虽然看起来像是一幅满不在乎的样子，但Root也还是听话地当着Shaw的面替自己扣好了安全带。

一路上两人并没有说话，不过Root倒是觉得这种能和Shaw安安静静地待在一起的时间也确实少有。

 

Shaw在家楼下停好车之后便自顾自地走向了楼梯，天已经微微开始亮了，如果Root来她家纯粹只是为了好好地睡上一觉的话，Shaw自然也是不会把床让出来给她的。

但如果她真的还想要再继续做点什么事情的话，Shaw当然也是不会拒绝的。

"..Shaw.." 

她听到了Root在她身后情难自已的叹息，于是Shaw便在心里确定了Root并不是想要来她家享受一场安眠的。

Root正双眼狡黠地直视着Shaw停滞的背影，她早就已经在这个安静且幽闭的环境里呈现出了一种伺机待发的状态。

Shaw在回过头的瞬间就感觉到了一股压迫感迅猛地朝着自己袭来，她的背部也毫无疑问地随着这阵强压再次撞上了楼梯边的水泥灰墙，剧烈的冲击所来带的短暂窒息感也让Shaw忍不住紧皱起了眉头，抬起头对上Root火热的视线之后Shaw便极其不满地向她翻了个白眼。

"你还真是玩不腻了，恩？" Shaw用力地喘了几口气缓解了一下肺部的不适感，而Root的双手却依然在紧压着她的肩膀防止着她的反抗。

Shaw忿忿地扯住了Root的衣领，眼前的人却也因此而对她笑得更加轻佻了。

"玩你怎么会腻？" Root顺势倾身吻住了Shaw已经微微张开的嘴，她需要她，需要她滚热的体温还有迷情的眼神，她不在乎Shaw那些还未来得及说出口的回答会是情话还是咒骂，因为她现在只想要她。

Shaw说不出话来，Root温热的唇以及柔软的触感甚至都让她一瞬间就忘记了刚刚在说什么。她只记得眼前的人有着精致的五官，她的身上也依然在持续地散发着的那种诱人的香气。

Shaw一下子就变得温柔了起来，即使她仍然还有意识地在劝告着自己不应该如此，但显然在这一刻还是她身体上那些涌动的感觉要更为诚实一些。

她紧拽着Root的领子好让她的气息更加地贴近自己，Shaw忘情地拥吻着她，此刻她甚至希望连她们之间频率相同的呼吸都可以交织得不留一丝缝隙。

而Root也不知道为什么自己总是会对Shaw表现出不该有的冲动，她开始不自觉地舔吮着Shaw绵软的唇瓣，湿热的舌头则迫不及待地探进她的口中不断地搅动着。Root渴望能够得到Shaw更多的回应，而才刚回笼的理智此刻也再一次迅速地流失在了这个浓情的热吻之中。

熟悉的气息还有触觉都让Root的动作变得越来越急切，她扯出了Shaw系在腰间的衬衣直接抚摸上了她紧致火热的肌肤，Shaw粗重的喘气声也正在这个狭小昏暗的楼梯间里肆意地回荡着。

"..恩.." Root的手掌覆已经在了自己的胸前，体内一闪而过的电流也让Shaw情不自禁地呻吟了一声。但她却突然反应过来，趁着Root不注意的间隙反手就再次把她压在了墙上。

Shaw钳制住了Root的双手让她背对着自己，裸露的胸口紧贴上冰冷的水泥墙之后也让Root忍不住在Shaw的身前一阵颤栗。

 

"你不会又想贴着墙做一次吧.."

Shaw凑近了Root耳背一边激烈地舔咬着她的下颚一边又低声问道，而身前的人此刻却是全身心地在享受着她满是情欲又带着丝丝危险意味的音调，Root觉得自己已经对此沉醉地有些无法自拔了。

"..我可是求之不得呢，Sameen.." 弥漫在空气中的Root那充满着引诱性的暗示也刺激得Shaw的情绪更加高昂了起来，她极为粗暴地扯下了Root身上一大半的衣服，灼热的气息喷洒在她的脖颈上之后也更是惹得面前的人的下身一阵发软。

"..恩..Sam.." Shaw用力地啃咬起了Root光洁的肩膀，双手却也不再执着于束缚着她。她在舔吻着自己的牙印的同时又顺手开始抚摸起了Root冰凉的腰间，Root不禁仰起头低呼了一声，Shaw的手掌上火辣辣的热度简直就烫得她快要爆炸。

"..Sameen.." Shaw柔滑的舌尖正在猛烈地舔舐着她的背脊，全身上下不断袭来的又痒又麻的难耐感也让Root不由地抵着墙壁娇喘连连了起来。她忍不住用指甲挠起了身前的灰墙，Shaw的手已经渐渐拨开了她身下的隔阂进行起了更深层次的探索，突然间传来的尖锐又刺耳的刮擦声却让这两人都不禁有些难受地皱起了眉头。

Root紧握着拳头狠狠地摩擦起了坚硬的墙壁，此刻下腹湿热的撞击感所带来的全都是直冲向她大脑并且令她全身都为之颤栗的欢愉。摇摇欲坠，摇摇欲坠，她需要Shaw可靠的拥抱，不然Root就不知道自己将会失足跌向哪个不知名的监牢。

两人踉踉跄跄地一节一节走上了楼梯，就算一楼到二楼也只不过三十二级台阶的距离，但这段简短的路程却也已经足以让两人感觉到气喘吁吁并且精神恍惚。而Shaw却突然在家门口终止了和Root之间火热的纠缠，她放开了身前的人迷迷糊糊地蹲了下来，掀起门垫之后Shaw就开始仔细地找起了自己家大门的备用钥匙。

不过她身前的人可是连一刻都不愿意等，Root恍恍惚惚地倾下身子抓紧了Shaw的肩膀，强迫着她抬起头面对自己之后就又按住了她脸要开始索吻。

"..先..唔.." Root扑了上来，Shaw一个重心不稳地跌撞在了背后的栏杆上，手忙脚乱之间Root湿滑的舌就又趁机伸进了她的嘴里。

"..不要.." 喘气的间隙Root紧贴着Shaw的双唇呢喃着回应了她的要求，Shaw也费力地搂着她的腰终于扒着栏杆站了起来。而Root此刻极尽撒娇的语气一时间也让Shaw觉得毫无招架之力，整个人被推撞上家门之后她又只好继续跟着Root意乱情迷了起来。

"..等..等等.." Shaw使劲推着Root的肩膀好不容易分开了两人之间的距离，她低下头急促地喘息着，体内的灼烧感却一点都没有因此而有所消减。

"我找..钥匙.." Shaw断断续续地开口道，Root却又死死地把她压在了门上，丝毫不允许她做出其他多余的动作。

当然了，Shaw也并不是因为害怕Root会觉得冷或者担心她会感冒才这么想要进屋的。

"不用找了.." Root轻咬着Shaw的耳朵在她的耳边轻声说道，她伸出一只手又再次攀附上了Shaw的背脊，她紧拥着眼前的人迫使她颤抖着的唇不断靠向自己，刹那间Shaw的身心便完全投入在了Root炙热的爱抚之中。

Root把另一只手伸进了Shaw的大衣口袋里拿出了钥匙，她一边疯狂地品味着Shaw身上那些令她感到快要窒息的美好，一边就随意地挑选了一把钥匙插进了锁眼里开始转动起了门锁。

好在Shaw的钥匙串上只有两把钥匙，不然估计在找到正确的开锁方式之前，这两个人可能就已经在家门口解决掉她们之间的特殊需求了。

 

推开大门之后两人就跌跌撞撞地开始走向了卧室，Shaw毫不留情地快速扒下了Root身上的大衣扔在了地上，掌间再次感受到Root细滑的肌肤的同时Shaw却也仍然在为之而惊叹不已。

她又张嘴用力地啮咬起了Root的肩膀，身前的人刚刚还环在她背上的手却在突然之间猛地缩紧，而她漆黑的指甲即使隔着衬衣也都快要深深地嵌入Shaw的皮肤里。

"..Sam.." Root的唇间不禁溢出了一声浅吟。

"你..能不能..温柔一点.." 不过虽然嘴上这么要求，但说白了她的身体其实也还是十分享受Shaw这种极赋暴力的行为的。

"..我知道你喜欢.." Shaw热辣的吻依然不断地在Root的颈肩来来回回，Root似痛苦似愉悦地仰起了头任由着Shaw贪婪地掠夺着自己，她不做挣扎，她不需要挣扎，过多的挣扎只会让翻腾的情感变得一发不可收而已。

不知不觉两人终于以蜗牛爬行般缓慢的速度行进到了床边，Shaw想着接下来就应该顺势将Root推倒在床上，然后理所当然地就能够把她吃干抹净了。

但她却突然感觉到了一个自己几乎无法挣脱的极其强势的紧抱，天旋地转之后Shaw回过了神，而Root现在也已经是一脸得意地跨坐在了她的身上。

所以说理想和现实总归还是会有点差距的。

"..Do you like it, Sameen？" Shaw低垂着眼眸看着Root把手缓缓地伸到了她自己的背后，她看着她的棕发如水一般随着她肩膀上扬的弧度流向了她的心口，黑色的肩带随后也慢慢地穿过了她的散发，轻轻地滑落在了她纤细的手臂之上。

Shaw发热的双眼正和Root带着笑意的眼眸毫无隔阂地对望着，她微微地扬起了嘴角，双手则轻柔地搭上了Root纤瘦的腰肢，唇间也即将要在下一刻迎来她内心最为渴求的触感。

Root的双手正紧贴着Shaw的小腹，她渐渐地倾下了身子，修长的手也随着她的动作在Shaw的身躯之上大肆地抚摸了起来。Shaw能够越来越清晰地感觉到Root身上那股摄人的馨香正在逐渐包围着自己，她甚至开始不由自主地幻想着希望这一刻能够成为永恒。

Root愈发绮丽的神情还有微微上扬的红唇，一切都美丽得无可救药，而光是这些景象也足以构成令Shaw心甘情愿地对Root俯首称臣的理由了。

"..Do you like it？" Root抵着Shaw的前额轻蹭了蹭她的鼻尖又再一次柔声问道，她温柔地吻了吻Shaw的脸颊，然后便让双手慢慢地移向了Shaw的腰腹之下。

"..My heart is.." Root悉心地聆听着Shaw的耳语，轻吻着她的同时双手顺便也不急不缓地解开了Shaw的腰带。

"..Still beating.." Shaw的指节完全地没入了她的棕发里，她也用着几乎不能够被听见的声调，顺势就在Root的耳边一字一句沙哑着嗓音对她呢喃道。

Root甜蜜地笑了，如同恋人之间亲昵的私语一般，Shaw并不是那么直接的回答却依然让她感觉到了心里有些小鹿乱撞。也许她并不应该让自己的大脑产生这些不必要的情愫，但是她现在根本就没有心思去理会这些。

"..But my heart just.." Root笑着轻弹了一下Shaw的额头，她其实一直都很想要这么做。

Shaw缠着她的手不满地蹙了蹙眉，Root也适时地低下头轻啄了啄她眉间的抽动。

她的发梢懒散地垂在了Shaw的眼角边上，Shaw也不自觉地松开眉头眯起了眼睛。

"Skip a beat.."

Root小心翼翼地亲吻着她的眉眼唼唼道。

无论她是真心还是假意，或者身上的人也只不过是想跟自己调调情，Shaw都还是闭着眼睛贴着Root的脸无声地笑了。Root觉得纵然Shaw大部分时间里都是摆着一张快要冻死人的表情，但她笑起来的时候也真的是能让人感觉到非常的温暖。

 

Root贪恋地吻过了Shaw的鼻尖之后又再一次触上了她的唇，舌面上的翻滚所带来的狂乱情动还有胸腔里迸发出来的不可抑制的情意都在牢牢地占据着两人的大脑。Shaw情不自禁地伸出手臂圈住了Root的脖子，她用力地加深了这个吻，彼此的舌间开始更为紧密地纠缠起了来，谁都不愿意在此刻给予对方半点喘息的机会。

Root的双手开始不安分地沿着Shaw的身体曲线大胆地游走了起来，她舔咬过了Shaw的耳垂，大力地吮吻着她的脖颈，就像是带有报复性的行为一般，Root也净是选择在那些不容易被衣物遮挡住的肌肤之上卖力地留下了自己的标记。

"..Ro.." Shaw说不出一个完整的词，Root不间断的挑逗到几乎都快要令她神志丧失。就像是坠入了浩瀚的星河一般，璀璨的亮光和缤纷的焰火也害得她头晕目眩得完全找不到方向。

毫无理智可言，Shaw的耳后正在因为Root唇间散出的丝丝热气而不停地发麻，循环在她腰际的Root滚热的手心也烫得她冒出了靡靡细汗，恼人的暖意更是顺着她的下腹渐渐地滑出了她的身体。

Shaw开始变得异常的温顺，就在这个她打死都不愿意向其妥协的女疯子的身下，在这个令她感觉到万分难堪的时刻里。

反抗也是易如反掌的事情，可是Shaw现在做不到。与Root之间狂热的缠绵已经让她彻彻底底地沉溺在了情海之中无法自拔，退一步会深陷泥潭，进一步也只会落入另一个深渊。

格外安逸的早晨，Shaw轻撩着Root的长发突然决定了要让她们之间的这些情爱任意地发展，无论它们将会朝着哪一个更坏的或者更好的方向。

她感觉到Root汗湿的手掌开始慢慢地向自己的小腹靠近，抚摸的弧度也渐渐趋于了令人疯狂的边缘，Shaw知道Root已经开始迫不及待地想要探入自己体内更深的地方了。

"..Sam.." 一声枪响的时间，并没有让Shaw做太多的准备，Root一用力就把指节推进了身下的人的体内，猛烈而快速地没入了火热又细软的境地。突如其来的入侵也刺激得Shaw咬着牙弓起了身体，她紧紧地缠住了Root的脖子发出了一声叹息，身下急切的力道甚至都已经让Shaw的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾。

Root开始更深一层的进入了Shaw的身体，而越是深入她的指尖就越是能够触碰到灼热的高温，她能感受到Shaw在此刻对自己的渴望，还有那种她的身体不断地挤压包裹着自己的感觉。

没有人能够冷静下来，没有人能够安静下来，彼此之间只存在着一种山崩地裂的律动还有沉重的闷哼，她们的嘴里甚至都含糊不清地喃喃起了一些没有人能够听得懂的情话。

床上的两人极尽缠绵之势地纠葛在了一起，Shaw的大脑神经已经完完全全因为Root带来的一波又一波的冲击而麻痹，她开始意识到自己的整个世界都要为之而颠倒了。

"..Sameen.." Root则无法自控地在唇齿间开始嗫嚅起了Shaw的名字，Shaw所有的感官与知觉都已经被身上的人给一并席卷，她现在唯一能做的，就只是全心全意地去随着Root的频率起起伏伏。

最终她像是被一阵飓风吹起，继而惬意地飘浮在了云端之上。

 

Root大汗淋漓地趴在Shaw的身上调整起了呼吸，已经是早上了，刺眼的光线也透过了闭合着的白窗帘稍显昏暗地照向了床上的两人。

Shaw扶住了自己黏腻的额头，她的下半身却依然还缓缓地流淌着Root的余温。Root撑起了身子扯回了自己黑色的肩带，突然之间的离开也使得Shaw不禁躺在床上打了个冷颤，衣衫不整，Shaw仍然还闭着眼睛在慢慢地平复着自己剧烈的心跳。

她现在没有力气去管Root在干什么，即使她要走，Shaw大概也不会觉得有什么好挽留的。

毕竟也只是一夜情的关系，Shaw觉得她们甚至连床伴都算不上。

本来就应该是这样。

Shaw微微地睁开了眼睛，眼前也依旧是朦朦胧胧的一片，而她突然就感觉到心里有些失落了。

温热的手掌及时地轻抚上了她的脸，Shaw看见了Root面对着自己柔软且安静的笑容，即使是稍纵即逝也已经足够。

顷刻间她心里那些不安的感觉就全都烟消云散了。

"..Sam.."

Shaw当然听得见Root那些仍未说出口的要求，她唇间透露出来的气息始终都带着难以扑灭的欲望。

Shaw闭上了眼睛，天已经亮透了，无所谓她跟Root之间是不是真的存在着某些一闪而过的感情，Shaw都微启着双唇准备好了要再次迎接身上的人的到来。

然后她就听见自己的耳边响起了"嗞嗞"的声音，从脖子附近开始席遍了她全身的巨大电流也在一瞬间就切断了Shaw的意识。

"Opps." 

Root有些兴奋地对着Shaw昏厥地模样欢呼了一声，此时她正握着心爱的电击器骑在了她最心爱的人的身上。

"Sorry，Sam."

"今天这个电压太大了。" Root晃了晃手里的玩具又对着Shaw装模作样地撇了撇嘴，她满心欢喜地捏了捏Shaw那张已经完全失去知觉的格外乖巧的脸，然后便开始顺手脱下了Shaw的衬衣和裤子穿在了自己的身上。

有点短，不过也算了。

Root披上了Shaw的大衣又用心地布置了一下现场，她在Shaw的唇角轻轻地落下了一吻，留下了一张字条之后便挥一挥衣袖转身潇洒地离开了。

 

"..恩.."

两个小时后。

Shaw用左手捧着自己的头吃力地闷哼了一声，她终于醒了。

她尝试着动了动右手却发现手腕被什么东西束缚住了，Shaw神志不清地转过了头，然后她就意识到自己的右手腕已经被人牢牢固定在了床头的护栏上。

用尼龙扎带。

"该死.." Shaw满腔怒火地砸了一下护栏咒骂了一声，掀开被子之后她又惊讶地发现自己竟然正全身赤裸地躺在床上，她实在是没有想到Root这个强盗居然连自己的衣服都抢走了。

Shaw用力地揉着太阳穴摇了摇头，她不能接受，自己现在这副狼狈的模样对于她而言简直就是奇耻大辱。

怒极反笑，Shaw扯着嘴角沉默了一会儿，她拽着被子坐了起来，极力地劝服着自己尽快平息掉内心燃烧着的怒火，尽可能地去消化掉那些她从来都没有体会过的挫败的感觉。

然后她就看见了Root留在床头柜上的纸条还有她的银质小刀，非常显眼的位置，Shaw知道她绝对是故意的。

"混蛋！！" 努力都是白费，Shaw暂时还平衡不了自己过激的情绪，她胡乱将纸条揉成了一团，终于也还是在怒不可遏的状态之下使劲地把它给扔了出去。

她真是觉得自己疯了所以才会不加思考地去选择跟这个女人发生什么一夜情。

 

纸团快速地磕上了白窗帘之后又猛地被反弹到了地上，它看似可怜地滚回了床边，毫无规则的褶皱之上似乎隐隐约约地显示着一些潦草的红色字迹，Root的唇印也已经因为Shaw的揉虐而变得有些歪歪扭扭的。

然而除了Shaw以外，也不会有人知道Root到底在字条上留下了什么足以令她的理智在瞬间就崩裂的暧昧内容了。


End file.
